


Please

by Gigi



Series: 3 P's Challenge [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Community: bdsm_fandom, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathless, aching, hard, Jethro begs, pleading for what he knew would come. Begging for it because it adds to his pleasure and his Master's pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 P's Challenge at BDSM_Fandom.  
> Prompt:  
> NCIS, Tony/Gibbs, http://i.imgur.com/da2jL.jpg - NSFW  
> Prompted By: SexyCrazzy
> 
> (Not Beta'ed yet, will be soon.)

"Please..."

Breathless, aching, hard, Jethro begs, pleading for what he knew would come. Begging for it because it adds to his pleasure and his Master's pleasure.

They both crave it, both need it and they will have it the moment Tony decides to give it to him. Here at home in their bedroom Tony has all the power, he is the Boss here and Jethro is His. Once they are away from work the mask's drop as easily as their clothing.

Here Tony doesn't answer to Jethro's rules, here Jethro gets to see the hunter, the Dom in Tony's eyes, the real Tony. He waits all day for this. Watches Tony sometimes to see if he catch it in him while they are work. He never sees it and a part of him knows he never will, because his lover is just too good.

They same way he is, which is why it took so long for them to see that was they desired in the other was really there.

"What do you want Jethro?" The low hum of Tony's voice vibrating across his skin woke him from this thoughts, bring him back to himself with a moan.

"Please," his words came out a breathless whisper, he knew that he had to speak louder other wise Tony might keep him waiting, might drawl back and start his teasing all over again. So he tired again, "Please," that was louder that was good, the need shaking his voice, "mark me, please."

The growl of "Mine" should of sounded corny but it never did to him, maybe because it was Tony saying to him, or maybe it was because Tony almost always said it just as his teeth found their way into Jethro's collar bone.

It didn't matter as fireworks of pleasure went off in him; as his hands gripping Tony blindly just to hold on his own thoughts repeating over and over: _'His.. His.. His..'_

Finally when Tony pulled back, his tongue playing over the mark, Jethro relaxed, peaceful, still achingly hard, but all of that was what he needed, he needed to come home. To be marked. His lips moved upwards into a smile. The dazed look of happiness on his face making the cock that was pressed to his thigh jump and his Master moan.

"Mmm..good boy."


End file.
